gamerpoetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paxton
Overview Paxton is the protagonist of The Tale of Paxton roleplay series. His parents were murdered in a bandit raid in which he lost his eyesight on one eye when he was a kid. He spent his early life as a miner and is of imperial descent and raised by nords in Skyrim. He´s not known to be very religious though he has some business with Mara later in his life. He has been shown to hate racists and stereotypes. He slayed the Harkon in Skyrim alongside Serana, he did this with the power of two gods; Auriel and Meridia, meaning he had their artifacts with him which helped him kill Harkon because they were used to slay him. History Paxton was hunting across the border in High Rock with his parents. Bandits kidnapped his mother and his father was beaten to a pulp. As a bandit cut out Paxton's eye, his father threw a dagger in her back. The father and son took a boat to Dawnstar, captained by Captain Brimehammer. A priestess of Kynareth attempted to heal his father on the boat. Paxton remembers people singing; "Two weeks to be at sea, in Dawnstar we shall be." They arrived two weeks later, and three days later, Paxton's father died. The very next day, he was escorted to Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. The head mistress, Vijia, who played games in the woods with the kids and taught them about the herbs. She taught Paxton to use restoration and destruction spells. Combat Paxton is a cunning when in combat, he may not be strong but he is fast and quick thinking, he tends to favor the bow, he will also use the sword alongside magic or shield. Paxton mostly uses healing and conjuration in battle, he uses conjuration to summon a creature or spirit to fight for him when the battle is to tough or if his friends aren't around to give him a hand or two. Don't mistake him, he isn't afraid to get up close and personal with the sword, but that mostly leads to him having great injuries or running away to heal. But, when in battle with undead or vampires he mostly uses Dawnbreaker to kill them, then damage the enemies around him. Paxton fights a lot, he always keeps going at a fight, but if he has no choice he'll flee, when he is alone that is, but if his friends are with him he keeps going at it. Relations Serana - Paxton is quite fond of her, over time he developed a romantic interest toward her, Paxton acts nervously around her at times, and when he tries to be a bit romantic toward her he ends up blundering it then tries to cover it up, he is closing himself up because their adventure is beginning to come to an end, but, no matter what Paxton will always be friends with her. even when he or she dies. In the final episode he admitted his feelings for her, as he grabbed his mothers amulet he had a vision which drove Paxton to kill her with the very thing that killed her father, the bow.